Do You Love Me Back?
by xoxkateangelbaby
Summary: After Tommy left, Jude broke down. Will she be able to get back up again? and is this the end of Tommy?
1. Chapter 1

Jude woke up to the sound of her alarm on Monday morning. she reached over to shut it off. she sat up in bed and began to get ready for a day at the studio. darius wanted to talk to her and tommy about...   
tommy. he was gone. darius wanted to talk to HER now. this reminder held jude back and she sat on her bed. she now had no good reason to go to G-Major...except her career. she was 17! was a career totally necassary? she sighed and finished getting ready.

jude trecked down the staircase and walked into the kitchen. she grabbed a yogurt and a plastic spoon and walked to the door.  
JD: jude honey, you're off already?  
jude: yeah maybe ill be able to get out early  
JD: what about breakfast?  
jude held up her yogurt. jude's dad laughed  
JD: have a good day  
she smiled and walked out the door  
jude walked down the front steps and got in her car. she sighed and pulled into the quiet morning street.

jude walked into the busy G-Major. she spotted sadie on the floor behind the front desk. jude walked over and knocked on the desk. sadie looked up and hit her head  
sadie: ow  
jude: smooth  
sadie got up  
jude: looking for something?  
sadie: my earing...but i found it.  
she held up a dangly green, beaded earring.  
jude: i'm supposed to meet with darius  
sadie looked down at a planner  
sadie: yeah...(looking down)  
jude: is he ready for me?  
sadie hit a button and spoke into an intercom  
sadie: are you ready for jude?  
darius:(over the intercom) send her in  
sadie nodded and jude walked to darius's office. she stepped inside. darius motioned for her to sit  
darius: jude, we have to talk  
jude: i know. and before we do that, what happened to tommy?  
darius: part of what we need to discuss.  
jude: have you heard from him?  
darius: personally? no. but after he left liam gave me a message. i can't tell you what happened, i don't even know. neither does liam, i hope. you've got a little time before you need to work on your new tracks, but you have a performance. we have to get you into wardrobe because its tomorrow.  
jude: okay, wheres porcia?  
darius: i havent seen her in a good five days.  
jude: you're not worried?  
darius: of course i am! i've got cops undercover searching for her! but as for now, sadie will take care of you  
jude raised her eyebrows.

darius sat in his chair in his office, massaging his forehead. his phone rang and he picked it up immediately  
Darius: HELLO?(pause) where are you?(long pause) WHAT!

jude wandered up to the front to the front desk, swinging her arms and filling her cheeks with air, then making a "pop" noise as she let it out  
sadie: what are you doing?  
jude: so darius told me that porcia is missing. he said you were going to show me my outfit for tomorrow  
sadie: uh yeah. um give me a minute. ill meet you in wardrobe  
jude: okay  
she walked away and up the stairs. she turned around the hallway and opened a door. she was instantly transported into a world of racks and manequins, mirrors and hangers. she stepped in a bit, closing the door behind her. as she turned around another rack, she spotted her name, JUDE HARRISON, on a sign above a rack of clothing. she walked over and saw her silver spacesuit as she called it. she spotted the red dress she revolted in and the outfit she performed "skin in. her school girl outfit from the solid shoot and then she saw it. a green satin formal dress twinkled just the right way. she saw faded water stains, and a drop of black watery mascara that must have trinkled down. she felt the material. jude felt a single tear drop form and slip down her cheek. she stared down at her sweet 16 gown. her thoughts were interrupted by a low rumbling sound. she felt her thigh vibrate and realized it was her cell phone. she flipped it open and saw a face she missed. jude took a deep breath and answered, a low whimper tone in her voice  
jude: tommy?  
there was quiet, but jude could hear tommy's inconsistent heavy breathing. he answered in a low, quiet and shy sad voice  
tommy: hey girl  
jude: tommy, where are you?  
tommy: i, i can't (his voice cracked) i shouldn't tell you. i just. i just wanted to hear your voice  
jude could tell tommy was verging on tears  
she sank down to the floor  
jude: i miss you  
tommy sniffled  
tommy: i miss you too  
jude: when are you coming back?  
tommy: i. i don't think i am.  
jude swallowed  
jude: why did you leave?  
tommy: theres something i have to do  
jude: oh. what?  
tommy: i can't tell you  
jude: when will i talk to you again?  
tommy: i don't know. maybe never  
jude: what?  
tommy: i have to go  
jude: tommy wait!  
tommy: goodbye jude  
jude: no but!  
tommy hung up. it was too late  
jude:(to herself) but i love you...  
jude broke down into hysterical tears

darius's office door flew open. sadie looked up and saw him march towards her desk.  
sadie: um hi darius.  
darius: sadie. you're in charge.  
sadie:uh what?  
darius: i have to go on a little trip. i'll be back by saturday  
sadie: but it's only monday  
darius: i know how to read a calender sadie. any meetings i have, cancel. phone calls, take a message. press issues, you'll figure it out. get that rep kid to take over the desk. any of tommy's clients, hand over to quest. if anything else comes up, handle it or be handled.  
sadie: um okay ill handle it then...but what about liam?  
darius: vacation in london with his family. i'm trusting you sadie  
sadie: i've got everything under control  
darius walked out of g-major and sadie let out a heavy breath

sadie looked around the busy G-Major. what to do? what to do? she looked down at her desk, and then at her intercom. she searched the buttons, found one, and pressed down.  
sadie: may i have your attention? i ask everybody to please report to the front hall. i'm ordering a quick G-Major meeting and i expect EVERYONE to be present at this time. thank you.  
she turned off the intercom and everybody came out having heard the announcement. sadie pressed down the button again, putting it into lock mode this time  
sadie: thank you everybody. um, darius has just left and will be gone for the week. he has left me in charge for the time being. um if i can please have jamie andrews, A&R Rep upfront.  
jamie walked up  
sadie: okay. um. i need all of mr. quincy's clients to please wait outside studio A along with quest's clients. all other G-Major clients need to be by studio B. I need quest with studio A and other producers with studio B. jude i need you in wardrobe...jude?  
she was nowhere in sight  
sadie: uhhhh any qustions see me later. back to work.  
she turned off the intercom and turned to jamie  
sadie: behind the desk. ill be right back  
she walked away and shouted to the clients and producers by the studios   
sadie: hold on one minute!  
sadie ran up the steps and around the hall. she opened the door to wardrobe   
sadie: jude?  
she heard a wimper

jude sat there in the corner crying her eyes out. she heard sadie call her name but didn't care. soon, she heard heels clicking and clacking. she looked up at sadie, whos face was full of concern. jude looked down again and didn't need to say anything. sadie sat down next to her, hugging her sister in comfort as jude cried


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie: Jude, its okay  
Jude: it's not though  
Sadie: everything will work out. I promise  
Jude sniffled.  
Jude: Look, let's just figure out what I'm wearing.  
Jude released herself from Sadie's hug and stood up. She began looking through the rack. Sadie stood there and watched Jude push away everything and put together odd outfits even Jude wouldn't make the mistake of wearing.  
Sadie: Here.  
She walked over and pulled out a gray, jersey tube top tunic which folded over at the waist and was skirted down a bit. She grabbed a pair of black leggings and searched for shoes. She found bright red pumps and grabbed a wide cotton headband that matched. She smiled and handed the outfit to Jude.  
Sadie: what do you think?  
Jude: Nice (with an unsure smile)  
Sadie: you don't like?  
Jude: no, I do, it's just, nothing. I love the outfit.  
Sadie gave Jude a reassuring smile  
Sadie: it'll be fine.

That night, Jude was lying across the couch surfing the TV channels. She heard a doorbell ring and got up. She opened the door and her mouth opened wide. Sadie now walked down the staircase and looked. She was quiet.  
: Hi Jude. Sadie.  
Jude: what are you doing back?  
: I missed you. I think we're moving back to Toronto  
Just then Mr. H walked into the foyer.  
: What is he doing here?

The next morning Jude woke up to the sound of her alarm. She groaned as she reached to turn it off. She couldn't believe it. Her mother was back. Something she never thought would happen had happened. The possibilities were endless. What other unimaginable things could happen? She forced herself out of bed and to her closet. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top. She got ready and walked downstairs. She grabbed an English muffin and left for the day.

She was greeted at G-Major by Sadie and a fitter.  
Sadie: come on Jude. Lily here will help you get ready for your performance when you get to the park. (Jude was playing at a park fair) Mauricio will be waiting there to get your hair and makeup done.  
Jude was rushed off into a bus-like vehicle which carried Jude, Mason, another performer, fitters, producers, and engineers. Quest came up to Jude.  
Quest: hey Jude.  
Jude: hey.  
Quest: you'll be great.  
Jude: thanks Quest  
He smiled and went to sit down. Jude let out a sigh and stared out the window.

When the bus arrived at the park, Jude got off and was hurried off to the temporary dressing rooms. Lily helped Jude into her outfit and Mauricio did her hair and makeup. She walked up onto the stage. 

Announcer: And now, Jude Harrison! Performing, There's Us  
The crowd cheered as Jude picked up the microphone

Jude:   
There's me  
Looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun  
That's you  
What were you thinking  
What was the song inside your head

the TV Clicked on

There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand  
I lay there dreaming  
Later all alone in my bed

Jude let out a small quiet sigh

If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you

he watched

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
scene where Tommy first met Jude

Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
scene where Tommy finds Jude in the Bathroom crying  
And that's enough  
There's us  
Tommy kisses Jude in the rain

Freeze-frame   
I'm not about to cry

Jude cries after sweet 16 kiss

It's too late for us to change  
Why try  
Jude refuses to go with Tommy to work on song

I've got a camera  
Tucked away inside my heart

Jude asks Tommy to go on tour with her

If I'm a loser  
Or just unlucky  
So are you

Tommy and Jude let out their team by screaming and Tommy picks up Jude on his back

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid

Jude Pushes Tommy into Hot Tub

Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you

Jude records White Lines

And that's enough  
There's us

Tommy and Jude kiss after completing Jude's second album

Somewhere between then and now  
I look away when you said we'll never change

Tommy asks Jude out

And if you think what might have been  
You'll lose today and we've got songs to play

Tommy comes to restaurant

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid

Jude chases after Tommy as the car pulls away

Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

a tear formed in the corner of Jude's eye. It slipped/

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all

his eyes became watery

I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough

Jude looked down

There's us

Tommy sighed


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks past without any sign of Tommy. Darius wasn't back yet and Sadie was still in charge. Jude had been working on writing another song, which she would be performing on _Under the Mic_.

Kwest: How is your song coming Jude?

Jude: It's good. Not quite there yet, but its on it's way.

Kwest smiled

Kwest: oops, I gotta run Jude. I have to record with Mason. I'll see you later.

Jude: bye

Kwest ran out and Jude sighed. She went back to strumming her guitar.

note: this scene is not associated with Jude's NEW song, the song used is only background music

_I tried to tell you  
I've got to get away  
_

_** Tommy threw a big box into the back of his SUV**_

_I tried to say  
I need my space  
_

_** The SUV backed out of a driveway**_

_I got to get some  
Distance in between  
My heart and my head**  
**_

**_ Jude strummed the strings on her guitar  
_**

_I'm on the razor's edge  
I've been here before  
I know the way  
_

_**Tommy's SUV crossed a bridge over a river, a moving truck behind him**_

_  
White lines  
and headlights in my eyes  
_

_**the SUV sped through traffic on a highway**_

_White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
_

_**The Car gets off at exit 19 **_

_How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me home_

_Oooo _

_White lines will bring me home_

I held you in  
My arms last night

_**Jude scribbled in her journal that Tommy gave her**_

_  
I dreamed we were  
Riding on a star_

_** The SUV followed down a long countryside road**_

_  
I kissed you and  
The sun began to shine  
_

_**Rain began to fall heavily, as Tommy's windshield wipers moved back and forth **_

_In dreams I can do anything  
_

**_Jude sat back in her chair and ruffled her hair_**

_  
It seems like I'm on my own  
It feels like I'm losing it all  
_

_**Tommy got onto another highway, it was now becoming dark**_

_  
White lines  
And headlights in my eyes_

_**The cars lit up the dark highway**_

_  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night_

_**Tommy pulled over to a motel**_

_  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
_

_**Jude lay across her bed **_

_White lines  
Will bring me  
_

_**in the light, Tommy continued on the highway again**_

_  
Seems like I've been here before  
I know the way  
_

_**Tommy followed routes and roads up into a small town**_

_Seems like I've been on my own  
So long  
So long  
_

_**he went up a big, endless like hill road along the woods**_

_White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
_

_**his SUV turned into an entrance of a community called, Solitude Village**_

_White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
_

_**he followed up minor hills past small ranches and chalets with tiny yards**_

_White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
_

_**he pulled into a small driveway to a little house**_

_White lines  
Will bring me home_

_**he opened the door and set down a box**_

Jude walked into G-Major and spotted Sadie yelling at Jamie who was seated behind the front desk.

Sadie: HOW MUCH SIMPLER CAN IT GET? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CALL THEM AND CANCEL HIS MEETING! NOW WE HAVE THREE MIDDLE AGED MEN IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM EXPETING DARIUS TO MET WITH THEM!

Jamie: I told you! There was no meeting scheduled in the book or the computer! How could I have known?

Jude came up behind them

Jude: I hope I'm not interrupting anything

Sadie sighed

Sadie: no. I'll just go tell them Darius is out of town and apologize for the mix-up.

She smiled at Jud and walked away

Jude stood silently for a minute as she watched Sadie disappear into the meeting room. She quick turned to Jamie

Jude: I need a favor

Jamie: shoot

Jude: I need you to get me Tommy's address

Jamie: I don't know if you heard, but he's sort of missing at the moment. As in, no one knows where he is

Jude: I know that. I'm talking about where he actually lives, or used to.

Jamie: okay and you expect to find this out for you…how?

Jude looked at the computer out of the corner of her eye, eyebrows raised, allowing a grin to play up her face

Jude: for me?

Jamie: why do you want it? He isn't there. G-Major checked.

Jude: I know, but I think I may be able find a thing or two out by going to his house

Jamie: okay, so let's say I do tell you where he lived, how do you plan on getting in?

Jude: I know Tommy well enough to figure it out

Jamie stared at her with a confused expression

Jude: trust me enough. Please?

Jamie looked into Jude's big eyes. How could he say no to her? He let out a sigh and clicked his mouse on the computer. Jude squealed and hugged him, pulling him across the desk

Jamie: uh Jude, air

Jude let go and smiled

Jude: thank you thank you thank you!

Jamie repositioned himself and began clicking again

Jamie: Tom Quincy, Tom Quincy

Jude peered over and glanced at the computer screen. Jamie was scrolling down an employee list. She saw him pass her name. He went through more and finally came to Quincy, Thomas. He clicked and a page came up.

Jamie: um excuse me, this is confidential

Jude: then why can you use the list?

Jamie: well technically, I can't. Sadie can though.

Jude: okay….

Jamie picked up a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled something down and handed the paper to Jude.

Jamie: there you go

Jude: oh my gosh you are my HERO Jamie Andrews!

Jamie: what can I say? OH! And make sure that NOBODY finds that address. I can only imagine what people would do if that got into the wrong hands.

Jude: of course!

She waved and ran off. Jamie sat there and smiled. He leaned back and the swivel chair toppled backwards.

Jude walked through G-Major staring down at the paper. She looked up and saw Patsy recording through the glass in one of the studio doors. Jude smiled and stuffed the paper into her jean pocket. She opened the door and walked inside. Kwest was working switches as she sang. She finished and Kwest played around with some of the keys. Jude walked up behind him and flipped the "off" button to sound.

Jude: and just in case……..

She pulled off his headphones and unplugged them.

Kwest: what are you doing?

She smiled and walked into the soundproof booth, his headphones in hand. She shut the door behind her.

Jude: Patsy, hey

Patsy: look who it is

Jude: I was wondering; wanna help me out with something?

Patsy: I'm not much of a helper

Jude: this will be fun

Kwest grabbed the other set of headphones only a foot away from where he was sitting; the headphones that he himself wore before Tommy left. He plugged them in and turned on the sound.

Patsy: what do you want me to do?

Jude: I want you to come with me when I go to Tommy's house. I'm gonna take a little look around the house. See what I can find

Kwest set down his headphones and got up. He opened the door and walked into the booth. Jude turned around, Patsy was already facing him

Jude: Yes Kwest

Kwest Don't think you're getting away with this… (Jude looked at him nervously) … if I'm not there.

Jude let out a sigh of relief and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Jude woke up to an alarm clock. It was 5:30 AM. Even though it was Saturday, Jude wanted to get an early start on her trip to Tommy's. She hit the off button on her alarm and sat up in bed. She threw down her blankets and swung her legs around. She teased her hair and stood up. Jude walked out of her room and down the steps. The lights downstairs were turned off. She flipped a switch and squinted. Jude approached the kitchen and began making coffee for herself. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down.

Jude walked into her room and searched on the floor for the jeans she had worn the day before. When she found them, she reached into the pocket and pulled out the slip of paper with Tommy's address on it. She looked at it and threw it on her bed. She grabbed a clean pair of jeans, a teal tank top, and clean underwear. Jude walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

After finishing getting ready, Jude walked back into her room, slid into a pair of flip flops, grabbed a sweater, and picked up her bag. She put the paper into her bag and walked out of her room.

Jude stood outside her house. 6:15 AM on the dot. A black, four-door SUV pulled up in front of Jude.

Jude: Not a bad ride Kwest

Kwest rolled down the window

Kwest: hop in

Jude walked around to the other side and opened the passenger door. She climbed up and bucked her seat belt. In the back Patsy looked half asleep, spread out across the leather seats.

Kwest: not much of a morning person

Jude: I can see that

Kwest pulled away, down the street, into town.

Jude: okay, so Tommy lives at 29 Carnation Road, which is in that little community, (she opened her bag)

Kwest: I know where he lives

Jude: Oh, right.

Kwest continued driving and turned off to an entrance that said, Crystal Hills. Jude looked around. Beautiful large houses and mansions stood before the tree-lined streets. Gorgeous flower beds dotted the fronts of yards. Sprinklers showered bright green lawns. Kwest turned onto a road. It was called Gardenia Drive. The SUV approached what looked like a country club, where early birds were tee-ing up for a day of golf. Jude peered through and saw a pool, where the water sparkled.

Kwest: is "wow" the word you're looking for?

Jude: doesn't quite sum it up.

Kwest laughed

Patsy: WHAT'S THAT?

She jumped up

Jude: calm.

Patsy: sorry, usually funny animal like noises are well, animals where I wake up.

She smirked and collapsed. Kwest's smile turned to a "very funny" expression, as he completely passed the country club.

Jude: so where do you live Kwest?

Kwest: me? I'm kind of a simple guy. I live in a 2 bedroom condo, quiet community. There's even a nice pool.

Jude: not bad not bad.

Kwest: nope.

Patsy scooted up and put her arms around the backs of the two front seats, sticking her head through so she was between Jude and Kwest.

Patsy: listen to that, you all, living in quaint little homes on family streets. I bet one second in the real world you'd never make it.

Jude: and you know what, you're probably right.

Patsy sat back and laughed.

Patsy: rich kids.

Kwest slowed down as he drove towards the end of Carnation Road.

Kwest: 29 Carnation Road. AKA Tommy's house.

Jude smiled at Quest. She grabbed her bag and hopped out of the car.

Jude stood in front of a big front lawn. The grass still looked perfectly green. "Automatic sprinklers or gardener," she thought. A paved driveway to her right led straight up to a two-car garage and a small cul-de-sac to the side. Parked there, was Tommy's viper, which had a cover over it. Jude stared in awe at the house. It was classic, a light beige color with a wing that continued off to the left. A short passage went from the upstairs of the house to what must have been a loft on top of the garage. Kwest walked up behind Jude.

Jude: alarm system?

Kwest: yeah.

Jude: why didn't I think of that?

Kwest: chill. I know the code.

Jude: where do you enter it?

Kwest walked over to the mailbox at the end of the driveway. He pulled down the lid. A gray square with a number pad was attached to the inside of it. Kwest entered a code and Jude heard a beeping noise.

Kwest: All set.

Jude: Fancy

Kwest: Tommy has a switch that he keeps with him, but just in case.

Jude followed Kwest up to the front door.

Jude: You coming Patsy?

Patsy was on the edge of neighbor's lawn, plucking little flowers and stuffing them in her mouth. She was now moving onto the berry bush when she stopped, turned, and looked at Jude. She put her hand up and Jude turned to face Kwest. He looked like he was concentrating hard on something.

Jude: Now really isn't the time for meditating…

Kwest: Not trying to. If I can remember his code, it'll unlock the door.

Jude: it's not the same as his alarm?

Kwest: No, this is newer. He felt safer them being different. I don't have a key so for in order for us to get in…

Jude looked at him and then thought. She set down her bag and started looking under the rocks that lined the nearby mulch where bushes were planted. Patsy walked up behind Jude and tapped her on the back. Jude turned around. Patsy's lips were red and her white tank top had dribbles of color on them. She was stuffing a handful of berries into her bag.

Jude: What are you doing?

Patsy: Free food

Jude rolled her eyes

Patsy: Hey, it's edible, my favorite.

Patsy stood there as Jude continued searching through the mulch bed.

Patsy: Told you you'd never survive in the real world.

She walked up to the front door and rummaged through her black backpack. She came up with a paper clip, a piece of gum, and a bobby pin.

Kwest: What are you doing?

Patsy: what does it look like? I'm opening the door.

She popped the piece of gum in her mouth and chewed as she shaped the paper clip and bobby pin. Jude walked up. Kwest scratched his chin.

Kwest: I got it!

He punched in a few numbers. Jude nosily watched. 4789. She thought for a moment. The numbers were oddly familiar. Like, 4, 07, 1989. April 7th, 1989, AKA her birthday. A beeping sound registered. Kwest turned the doorknob, which opened. Patsy shrugged and pulled her gum off the wire shape. She put it in her mouth and threw the creation in her bag. The three walked inside.

Kwest: I give you The Quincy Home.

Jude: wow. It's amazing. I kind of hoped I wouldn't see it for the first time in a sort of illegal way.

Kwest looked at her.

Kwest: No, I think it'd still be illegal.

Jude: Shut up.

Patsy: it stinks like rich person. Where's the kitchen?

She wandered through the foyer and into the house.

Jude: So let's get started I guess.


End file.
